There have been many inventions in the past relating to sending emergency signals when a person is feeling unwell. The communication device in which a button is provided next to the receiver of a telephone and the toting-type communication device such as the emergency wireless pendant hung around the neck when the person is traveling outside and the like are a few examples of such devices.
The main feature of the communication device is to convey an urgent medical situation to some specific person (contact person), such as a doctor in charge, when a button in the communication device is pressed. There are also devices that patients can carry on their person and that detects any physical abnormality by sensors through any change in the heartbeat or breathing pattern. When a sensor in this device detects any abnormality in the patient, the device sends out a beeping sound or flashing light that can be perceived by a third person located near the patient.
In the conventional communication device, there is no provision to determine the operational steps and the contact person. Hence, even if there is no actual emergency condition, the registered contact destination such the patent's home, the patent's family doctor etc. is informed of the patient's medical condition on click of a button.
Some communication devices have many buttons, each corresponding to one contact. Even in such communication devices, there is no screen configuration and design regarded for the symptom or the illness of the patient. The operation ability of the communication device is bad as the communication of the illness or the symptoms of the patient is not performed. The reason of the inefficient operation of the communication device can be attributed to the pressing of the wrong button.
In the type of communication device provided with sensors, even if the patient uses the device under normal conditions, pressure is exerted on the device based on the patient's posture and condition. This becomes a reason for conveying a wrong communication about the condition of the patient.
An object of the present invention is to provide a convenient communication device and system in which the operational contents of the communication device used by patients can be set based on the medical condition or the symptoms of the patient.